


Captive in my kiss

by denisse_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Crying Louis, Established Relationship, Fisting, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Top Harry, YouTube, YouTuber Harry, i think that's all, the dirty secrets tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisse_larry/pseuds/denisse_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A YouTuber AU in which Harry and Louis make the Dirty Secrets Tag for Harry's channel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive in my kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so, this is my first fic, and I would love to see what you think, so please comment!

“Hello everyone, I’m Harry Styles and welcome to my channel!” Harry looked so good; Louis thought form where he was seated on his favorite armchair, waiting for Harry to call him over, watching him speak to the camera. The older lad was topless, surely causing heart attacks all over the world, and only wearing a pair of shorts and… well, nothing else. Louis was honestly dying “So, welcome my baby Louis, everyone!” he smiled sweetly at him and the smaller boy couldn’t help but lose himself in the beautiful vision Harry styles was, before getting up and taking a seat on the bed next to Harry and in front of the camera

“Hi” he said shyly and waved 

“So, Lou” Harry looked over at him “What are we doing today?”

“The dirty secrets tag” the boy said with a straight face “Though I must say, it was totally against my will” 

“Lou here doesn’t want to air his dirty little secrets to the world” Harry chuckled, and pushed Louis closer to him by the waist 

“Yeah, I’m definitely a case” he hummed but smiled at Harry 

“Stop whining, Lou, it’ll be fun! Now let’s start before he completely changes his mind” the boy was quick to pull out his phone and unlock it “okay, the first question: What was your first cuss word? See, Lou, nothing hardcore”

“Yet” the boy added mournfully, really not knowing how he agreed to do this… well, maybe Harry’s tongue in his ass had to do something about it, but. “I think my first cuss word was actually shit”

“Really? How naughty Lou” Louis rolled his eyes “What did you say?”

“I think I was like, five and I was fighting with my mum, actually” the boy though hard about it and chuckled “I was so mad, I called her a little shit for not letting me eat more than two cookies” 

“Oh, my God” Harry laughed until he was red on the face “What did she do?”

“First she was so angry, like, completely furious, and I swear she wanted to slap me or something but I ran to my run and refused to go out in like, a day”  
“No food?” Harry was still laughing 

“I sneaked out for food when she went to the twins’ ballet class” he said “But after, she was just like, really sad, thinking she was a shit mum because I swore at her. I had to apologize and everything” he laughed 

“I can’t believe you swore at your mum!” Harry said astonished 

“I was five!” he defended himself laughing “What was your fist cuss word, then?”

“Fuck” Harry admitted “But” he pointed at the camera “I didn’t say it to my mum”

“I bet it was something pathetic” Louis laughed, knowing Hazza. He was right. 

“Yeah, well.” He seemed ashamed but laughed it off “I didn’t really say it to like, anybody. I just remember one day I was feeling reckless and started whispering ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ in my room… at midnight and with the door locked just so my mum wouldn’t hear me”

Harry stopped talking and nothing was heard for a second, just the heavy stare of Louis in his face, before the younger boy started laughing maniacally. Harry pouted at him but the boy was too busy laughing his ass off to look at him, eyes shut firmly and mouth wide open. Harry couldn’t help but think he was beautiful.

“That” Louis breathed desperately for air “Was far more pathetic I thought it would be” 

“Hey” Harry whined “I was an innocent kid, not like others”

Louis snorted “Yeah, sure” eye roll “Well, on to the next question” he took the phone from Harry and read out loud “What was your first R-rated movie?”

“Oh, this is actually the same or us” Harry said, reading over Louis shoulder 

“Yeah, we saw 300 when we were, what? Ten?”

“Yeah, I think so” Harry shrugged and looked at the camera “Not really a dirty secret in there, sorry”

Louis laughed and passed the phone to Harry “Next, please”

“Who was your first kiss?” he said with a cheeky smirk in his face “Mm, Lou, who was your first kiss?”

“You're so full of yourself” Louis said narrowing his eyes before facing the camera and sighing “Unfortunately, my first kiss was this goof, actually, when I was fourteen. Shameful.”

“And my first kiss, unfortunately wasn’t Louis” he said, watching how Louis pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at that 

“That bitch” he hissed and glared at Harry when he laughed

“Yeah, my first kiss was when I was twelve and kissed Taylor Swift, from my class, who also happened to be Louis archenemy or something” 

“She was a bitch” Louis repeated hatefully “And she may have been his first kiss but I was the last”

“That’s right babe” he said soothingly, smirking at how it still got to Louis even though it had been more than five years since then, he really hated Taylor. He pecked his cheek for good measure before handing the phone to Louis

“Okay, the next says, what do you wear to sleep? God, is this supposed to be a secret?” he seemed a little annoyed “We’ve been together for more than four years, we fuck almost every night, we both sleep naked, God” he rolled his eyes and handed the phone to Harry who seemed a little astonished 

“Um… well, it seems like the Taylor subject it’s still a little sore” he joked but quickly apologized when he saw Louis’ expression “Sorry, babes… erm, the next says: Have you ever seen your parents fucking?”

“Definitely not” Louis said a little too high shaking his head “Gross, no thanks”

“Yeah, me neither” Harry shrugged and read the next one “Have you ever cheated?”

Louis narrowed his eyes at him “And well, dear, have you ever cheated?” 

“What? Of course not, Lou, you're the only one for me” Louis seemed appeased and nodded happily 

“Yeah me neither” he said and took the phone “I think so far this is really boring” he commented while he unlocked the phone, not waiting for Harry answer “the next says, what kind of… oh” he blinked and blushed madly 

“What?” Harry’s smile was dark and he tried to steal the phone from Louis small hands “Something you don’t want us to know?”

“You already know it!” he say while trying to keep the phone away from the huge paws Harry had, but it was futile as the phone was out of his hands in less than five seconds “hey!” he protested but Harry was already reading the question

“What kind of undies do you wear?” he said before laughing a little. Then he stood and pushed his short down just enough so people could see exactly where his v turned into his cock, no underwear in sight. He then laughed and pulled the shorts back in place to take a seat on the bed and wink over at the camera “Your turn Lou-Lou” he said and helped Louis standing while the smaller boy huffed

“I’m totally against this” he said before pushing down his own pants to reveal his red lace tong underneath “And before I get shit for this, I'm not a girl and I don’t want to be a girl, I use panties because they're comfy and it’s what Hazza likes, so. 

“Yeah” Harry rubbed where Louis panties were in sight, totally enthralled by them “I really like them”

“Stop being a perv” Louis laughed when the boy wanted to push the shorts even lower and took a seat instead, ignoring Harry’s pout “The next one says, have you ever shit your pants? Erm, no”

“Nope. Not since I was in diapers at least" Harry said shaking his head, making his curls bounce all over “Next”

“Have you ever had a fantasy dream about a celebrity?”

“Yeah” they answered in unison and laughed 

“You first” Harry said, nuzzling Louis’ neck 

“Well, when I was a teenager I used to be overly obsessed with David Beckham, so. Yeah, I had a couple wet dreams about him”

“Oh, really?” Harry’s eyes were a bit darker and it made Louis laugh nervously “What about?”

“Yeah, um… just, you know, him fucking me against the wall, mostly” Harry definitely did not seem happy

“Mm… I bet I can fuck you better” he whispered hotly against Louis’ ear, still loud enough for the camera to pick it up, making Louis blush a deep red 

“Oh, um… who did you dream of?” he pushed Harry away and tried to ignore the tightness in his shorts 

“Marilyn Monroe” the boy admitted with a smirk, leaning backwards so he was supported by his elbows on the bed “She’s hot and I dreamt I fucked her”  
Louis’ mouth was open and he shook his head with pursed lips “I’m not talking to you ever again” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because I say so. Next one” he demanded, taking the phone from a surprised Harry “What’s your favorite feature in your significant other? Right now, nothing” he said blankly, glaring at Harry 

“Oh, come on, Lou… it was just a dream baby, you know I dream about you every night! That was when I was like twelve! I swear.”

“I’m still mad” he declared “But I love your eyes”

Harry smiled, knowing he was forgiven for whatever he did and batted his lashes at Louis who snorted and shook his head 

“Louis can you stand?” Harry asked Louis innocently and Louis could already see where this was going. He did it, and Harry took him by the hips and turned him until his back was to the camera “This” he said, groping Louis’ ass completely shameless while the boy laughed but let him “This is what makes me crazy about him” he turned him a bit outwards and planted a kiss on his left cheek, making Louis jump a little and laugh, shoving his head away from his ass 

“You have to earn it, Styles” he mocked and seated, this time on Harry’s lap that welcomed him with a wet kiss on the neck 

"But I also love his eyes" he added, ignoring Louis with a dreamy look "And his soft, soft skin and how his eyes crinkles when he laughs really hard and his voice and..."

"Yeah, yeah" Louis interrupts with an eye roll and a soft blush in his cheeks "We get it, I'm a masterpiece... get a grip, Styles"

"You really are" he said softly and kissed Louis softly, just a little peck before turning to the camera “Well, guys” Harry said cheerfully from above Louis’ shoulder “That’s all for today, hope you enjoyed it and I’ll see you next week with another video! Please give us a like and subscribe! See you!”

“Bye!” Louis waved and smiled brightly before Harry turned off the camera with the little remote

“I think that went well” he said, placing a little kiss against Louis’ shoulder, not expecting when the boy stood and openly glared at him, hands on his hips. He looked marvelous.

“So you had a wet dream of Marilyn Monroe, uh?” he hissed and Harry paled

“Babe…”

“I thought” the boy approached him slowly while Harry just watched him nervously “You said you weren’t attracted to woman anymore, babe” when he finally stopped he was in between Harry’s thighs and had his hands on the long curls

“It was when I was twelve!”

“I don’t care” he spat, yanking on the curls backwards and getting a low groan from Harry “Seems like I have to show you how good I can be… see if you can think of a girl after I’m done with you” Louis whispered in his ear, his little pink tongue darting out to lick the shell of his ear, giving the older boy shivers, unable to ignore the tightness in his pants

“Yeah, baby” his hand squeezed Louis’ behind but the boy slapped his hand away

“No touching, babe” he mocked and backed a couple of feet away, just outside Harry’s reach and started to undress slowly. 

Harry sat there, unable to look away while his baby stripped and it was just so hot. Normally Harry was the one on charge, pouncing on Louis and taking him on every available space, but now, seeing the skinny boy taking the dominant role, it send shivers down his spine and directly to his cock. 

Louis threw his shirt to the other side of the room and yanked his shorts away, standing in just his tong, golden, smooth skin on display. Harry stood, ready to take the boy and mark every inch of that tan skin, but the boy shook his head disapprovingly

“Nah, ah” he pointed a small finger at the bed “Sit” 

He did and saw how Louis walked towards him, nudging his thighs apart so he could stand between them and looked down at him with dark eyes. Harry physically couldn’t look away 

“Do you want to take them off?” he asked lowly, gesturing to the panties, smirking at Harry’s eagerly nod “Well, then” he nodded and Harry’s hands were immediately on him, kneading the soft flesh of his boyfriend. He hooked his thumbs in both sides of the panties and pulled, until the fabric gave up and tore. 

“Hey” Louis whined as his cock sprung free from the underwear and Harry disposed of the destroyed bunch of lace “I liked those” 

“I’ll buy you more” he said already eyeing Louis’ pink, hard crock, but the smaller boy nudged him backwards until he was laying on the bed, breathing hard as Louis leaned over and mouthed on his clothed cock 

“Let’s get this off” he unbuttoned the shorts and smirked at Harry’s groan when he started to slowly pull the shorts down. As soon as they were mid-thigh his huge cock bounced away from the shorts to hang heavily over Harry’s stomach. The boy threw the shorts away desperately before straddling Harry’s lap and leaning to kiss the boy.

They kissed messily, too much teeth and tongue, until Louis decided it was enough and started kissing Harry’s jaw and then his neck, on his sweet spot with wet kisses and gentle bites until the boy beneath him was panting hotly. He moved on and kissed a trail lower and lower, until he reached his nipples, where he knew Harry was very sensitive.  
He latched onto the right one, coercing a long groan out of the boy and sucked hard, adoring the way Harry made the sweetest noises and arched his back, trying to get more of Louis’ mouth. Smirking a little, he lifted his hand to pinch the other one, obtaining more and more moans as he continued with his ministrations. 

He only stopped when he saw the skin red and puffy, but he started to go lower and lower, nosing at his hips and sucking gentle love bites in the soft skin there, ignoring the hard cock just a few inched away from his head completely. When he was finally satisfied with the marks he left there, he finally, finally took Harry’s hard dick in his hands, giving a few soft tugs before leaning and pressing soft kisses over the length, teasing the head with kitten lick

“Lou” Harry’s voice sounded hoarse “Stop teasing, Louis” 

The boy smiled against the hard member before opening his mouth and letting the cock’s head go past his lips, sucking gently. When he heard Harry’s breathy moans he sank deeper and deeper, until the head of Harry’s cock was way past his almost inexistent gag reflex and nestled in his throat, his nose just centimeters away from the boy’s pelvis. He had a lot of practice.  
He started to slowly bob his head, sucking and licking at the hot flesh in his mouth. Harry loved it, of course, always loved having Louis’ sinful mouth around him. He trusted upwards and marveled on the choking sounds Louis let out, his throat struggling to keep up with the quick trusts of Harry’s cock. Louis let him fuck his mouth for a little, before he pulled off, earning a low protesting groan in Harry’s end

“Shut up” he scolded, voice completely wrecked “I want you to finger me good, Styles, have to take this cock somehow” he whispered hotly, the hoarseness in his voice making Harry whine, but the boy took the lube Louis was handing nonetheless. 

He coated his fingers under Louis careful gaze and when they were slick and warm, the small boy straddled his lap, thick thighs at both sides of his own. Slowly, he let his slicked fingers barely touch Louis smooth hole, making the boy mewl “I don’t want to play, Styles, I want your fingers”

Smiling at his baby’ bossiness he prods at his hole before slowly sinking into the crushing tightness that is Louis’ insides. The boy whines quietly into Harry’s shoulder, rocking backwards just barely “Another” the boy demands after just a couple of seconds. Harry obliges and trusts harshly another finger inside, curling both fingers in search of the spot that’ll make Louis scream. He finds it fairly quickly, making Louis sink his nails into the soft skin of Harry’s shoulder blades and scream at the top of his lungs. It may seem a little overreacted but Louis was so loud during sex it wasn’t even funny

“There! There! Oh, God!” he kept scratching at Harry’s back while the boy kept working his fingers in and out of Louis.  
“Another?” he asked breathless, watching Louis writhing with pleasure was certainly a vision. When the boy nodded desperately he pushed in another two fingers, making the boy moan “Feels good, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah” he looked down while he rocked back and forth, fucking himself on Harry’s appendages and Harry couldn’t suppress a moan when he saw the completely fuck out expression on Louis face, that spacey look in his bright blue eyes “More, more, please, Haz, ah!”

Harry nosed at the boy’s collarbones while he fucked his fingers into Louis roughly. “Are you close babe?” he asked, nibbling on Louis’ soft skin

“Yeah” he sounded so breathless, so wrecked, Harry couldn’t resist it. He hooked his thumb into Louis’ puffy rim and slowly, slowly sank his whole hand into Louis’ tightness, stopping just before the widest part of his palm.

The boy curled his toes and screeched, scratching Harry’s back so badly he knew he was bleeding. He was panting, broken moans falling from his lips every time Harry pulled out softly and back in again, making more and more room for his whole hand. “You like it, Lou?” he asked, rutting his hard cock against Louis’ eyelashes fluttering at the overwhelming friction 

“Yeah, yeah” he sobbed, all sights of dominance long forgotten. A couple tears fell out of his eyes and he wiped them with the back of his hand, panting desperately. Then the widest part of Harry’s hand finally went past his rim and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, fisting Harry’s hair and yanking back, hard. “Oh, my God, oh my god” he kept chanting, starting to rock his hips harder and harder, feeling so full, so stretched it was mad. 

“You want to come, baby?” Harry said as he roughly pushed his fist harder into the boy, marveling on the beautiful, desperate sounds that fell out of Louis’ mouth  
“Yes, yes, yes” he chanted almost too loud, full on crying now “Please, Hazza, I want to come, please!”

“I’m sorry baby, but you’re going to come from my cock and only my cock” he mocked in Louis’ ear making the boy sob brokenly, trying his hardest to avoid his orgasm.  
“I think you’ve had enough” Harry stated and stopped Louis from rocking back again, pulling out of the boy slowly, ignoring the whimpers from the boy “On your back, baby, I'm going to fuck you”

Louis quickly nodded, a little out of it and laid down on the bed, letting his legs fall as open as they’d go, his hard cock an angry red color, almost purple. Harry stood and quickly lubed his cock up, before crawling between Louis’ legs and slowly sinking the tip of his cock into the boy, making him writhe and whine, trying his hardest to push down so more of Harry’s cock would fuck him 

“Please” he whined high pitched and looked over at Harry with his foggy blue eyes full of tears “Please, Hazza”

“Fuck” Harry cursed, and being unable to deny anything to his baby, he sank as deep as he’d go into the boy, his cock nestled in the warmth of the boy “You feel amazing, baby, so, so tight”

“Yeah, big, Hazza, big” he hummed and shifted his hips, sucking in a breath when his cock rubbed against his prostate “Move” he demanded and Harry was more than happy to oblige, pulling almost all the way out before slamming right back in, settling for a quick, hard pace that had Louis screaming constantly for the abuse on his prostate.  
“You’re close, babe?” Harry asked from above the boy, panting wildly and letting out a relieved breath when Louis nodded desperately, feeling like he wouldn’t last much either “Okay, baby”

He pushed in even harder, and faster, the room full of Louis’ sobs and the sound of Harry’s pelvis slapping repeatedly to Louis’ ass, leaving it red and overly warm. The boy underneath Harry started to shift constantly and bite his lip harshly, fists clenching the sheets until his knuckles were white and Harry knew he was close. With renewed energy he rammed forward, his cock slamming dead on Louis’ prostate. The younger boy let out a loud scream, tears falling down from his cheeks and came, the abuse of his prostate almost unbearable. His cock spurted with ropes into his tummy and chest, some landing on Harry’s chest, who was still slamming into Louis, making the boy whine with oversensitivity, clenching hard around the cock ripping him open and successfully making the older boy come. His mouth opened in a silent scream, brows furrowed together and come flooding Louis’ insides, making him pant at the sensation. 

When he stopped coming he fell in the bed besides Louis and snuggled the boy, his softening cock still nestled between his warm thighs.  
“So” Louis said, completely out of breath and wrecked “You think you’re able to think about girls, now?” 

Harry stared at him for a moment before breaking off laughing, Louis joining a few seconds later. When the laughter died down a bit the older boy tightened his grip around Louis and placed a wet, warm kiss in Louis’ neck

“I wouldn’t think of it”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
